


Rey Erso

by SimplySpectating



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1860's, 1860's stud muffin, F/M, Im trying to stay close to the source material, Kylo aint no virgin, Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Slow burn people, The Au I've always wanted, eligible bachelors, governess Rey, jane eyre au, time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySpectating/pseuds/SimplySpectating
Summary: A Jane Eyre AU





	1. New Employment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [because I've earned it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+I%27ve+earned+it).



She arrived at Skywalker Hall in late fall.

A carriage had taken her from her school and place of work, many miles away, to deliver her to her new employer. She was to be the governess to young Miss Organa. She would devise lessons of her own creation; instruct in the manner she sought fit. She would make double her old wage, and be able to save ample of her earnings to afford the future she desired for herself. Rey contemplated these facts over and over on her days long journey.

This new chapter would give her more freedoms than she was able to glean from being a teacher's assistant, at a simple charity school. She felt free of the shackles wrapped on her ankles since ten years of age.

She was taught to be a lady, in every aspect. Reading, Writing, Arithmetic, and French. All were subjects she had taken and excelled in. Sewing, embroidery, drawing, and music, she worked on daily alongside her scholarly pursuit; for those were the skills a lady needed to be considered a lady.

She could not say that she could look back at her time at the little school. Niima School for Girls was a dwelling, a place where people were. It wouldn’t be considered a home by any of the occupants that lived within. It was a place where those who were not wanted anymore, went to be. And that was that.

Now on her way to a new town, with swarming peoples and different sceneries, she would be able to create herself anew. Her experience with life extended no further than the small town of Jaaku, and the little school that occupied it. Her future was in her hands finally, and her fist grasped it tight.

It was perhaps 8 o'clock, when the carriage arrived at the town of Alderaan. Rey and her driver had left the previous morning from Jaaku, and finally they stopped in front of an inn, but it was not to rest again, but to inquire about a carriage from Skywalker Hall to recieve her. As Rey was helped to the street with a hand from the coach, she noticed the streets were quiet. She knew the town was much larger than Jaaku, but still it acted quite the same, and all its folks were tucked away in the midst of night, unlike what she had heard of London. She then ushered herself into the lodge, and went for the front desk.

“What time is it Sir?”

“Quarter to nine, Ma’am.”

“Has anyone come from Skywalker Hall, to enquire about a Miss Erso?”, she looked around the light groupings of people in the foyer of the inn, “Is anyone here now?”

“I don’t believe so Ma'am, not that they couldn’t have, I just haven't been given word, I can check for you.”, and he disappeared through the walkway behind his desk. Perhaps they thought her journey would take longer. Letter would have to be sent to the manor in the morning.

“Are you Miss Erso?” He reappeared as quickly as he had left.

“I am.”

“A carriage is indeed waiting here for you.” She jumped to action, tightening her grip on her muff and holding her bonnet to her head. She hastened to the inn-passage, and there waited a man by the lamp, and behind him a carriage with a single horse.

“Is this your luggage Miss?”, he pointed to the trunk in the passage.

“It is.” He lifted it into the vehicle, then with his hand she lifted herself, and he closed her in. Before he got to his station she quickly asked him, “How far to Skywalker Hall?”

“Six Miles, approximately.”

“How long do you suppose it will take us to arrive?” Her long trip was closing, but not quickly enough.

“Half an hour, I happen.” and with that he hoisted himself to the reigns, and drove. Rey watched out her window as they passed expanses of field, and Alderaan grew smaller and fainter behind them. The carriage she sat in was plain and basic, and she thought that may say something about her new employer: Lady Organa. After She had placed her advertisement in the _Herald_ , Lady Organa had been her first, and only responder, though she also hadn't waited long enough for more to come.

‘ _Maybe she is widowed and estranged_.’ Rey pondered her new mistress for many weeks until these coming moments, and this first clue made Rey think she was a simple woman. She would accept any disposition her employer carried, if she was simple Rey would blend in seamlessly, for she thought herself to be simple. All she hoped was that she was the opposite of her childhood guardian, Mrs Plutt; her torturer and banisher to Niima School.

They passed through a quaint town, and quickly passed it by. Then, upon a hill, she saw a church with a high tower. A small Cemetery covered the grounds. “We’re almost there now.” Her driver called from the front. She felt they had been driving longer than twenty minutes. But soon indeed A large manor appeared at the bottom of the hill, and larger and larger it grew as they continued along the road leading to it.

They ascended the drive, and soon came to the front of the house. The driver stopped at the main door, and a lady servant opened the big door, and came to assist them. Rey looked up to the house and say all windows were dark, except one very high up.    “May I help you Miss?” The small maid pulled her attention away. She took her hand and stepped down.

“Lets go inside Miss, It’s so late now.” and the young maid lead her to the entrance. Inside, they crossed the square foyer to a large room with double doors. The room was lit by a fire from one side, and a candle from the other. An elderly woman, in dark dress and widow’s cap, sat before the fire, occupied by knitting.

“Mrs Organa, I presume?” Rey quietly stepped further into the room, and saw her mistress’s face in the fire light. The woman rose from her chair, and came forward kindly.

“Right you are, Miss.” she was very warm with her greeting, and Rey’s heart beat more steady, “I’m afraid your journey has been horrid, Finn drives so slowly, he’s too cautious on the flat roads. Please sit,” she lead Rey to her own seat, “Warm yourself. Rose, bring tea, and cut a few sandwiches, I’m sure she’s had nothing to eat.” How she had know Rey never ate dinner, was a good guess, but she was happy the same.

“You’ve brought luggage, correct?” she pulled a second chair closer to her’s.

“Yes.”

“I’ll be sure to have it taken to your room. I’ve chosen one for you close to mine, in the back of the house, I hope you don’t mind. The rooms at the front are nicer, but so unoccupied they are gloomy and damp. I thought you would much prefer something cozier.”

Rey appreciated the thoughtful gesture, she felt as though she were being treated more as a guest, rather then a new governess. She had expected at least some coldness; stories she had heard hap put some fear in her heart. Put she was quickly being put at ease. Rose returned with the tea, and a small plate of sandwiches. The tea warmed her further, and the sandwiches took the pain from her belly. Mrs Organa began again knitting, and sipping her tea.

“It is late, but am I to meet young Miss Organa tonight?” Rey was once she was done with her tea.

“I’m sorry dear, I’m a bit deaf. Ask again?” She leaned closer.

“Will I have the pleasure of meeting Miss Organa Tonight?” Rey spoke louder, and closer to the mistress’s ear.

“Miss Organa?” Her faced was puzzled.

“The child who is to be my pupil?” This whole conversation was turning strange quickly.

“OH! You mean Miss Laurent! Annetta Laurent is the name of your new student!”

“So, is she not your daughter?” to say granddaughter, she thought would have been rude.

“No- I have no family.” Mrs Organa’s face was still questioning, but Rey felt her face looked  
no different, she should have asked how Miss Laurent came to be here, but she felt asking more questions was to be quite rude. “I’m quite glad you’ve come,” She continued, “This house can at times feel so...desolate. These hallways are fine, and its history is rich, but in the winter, I feel rather alone- I say alone, Rose is a sweet girl, I ask her to read to me some nights, and Finn knows many things about horses and places, But I cannot speak to them as though they are my equals, I can’t risk losing authority. We shall keep good company together.” She smiled sweetly, ‘ _Had she implied that I was her equal_?’, Rey nodded in return.

“I shan't keep you up much later, I can see how tired you are.”

Rey was indeed beginning to feel the fatigue her trip caused her. Mrs Organa rose, and Rey followed, and they left the fireside. Rey followed her up the grand stair, and around curving hallways. First, Mrs Organa checked to see that a door at the end of the hallway was locked, then they continued through a long gallery to the back of the house. When Rey was shown her room, she bid her mistress goodnight, and her door was closed behind her.

Rey glanced around the room quickly; it was larger than any room she had ever shared with another body. Now all this space would be hers alone. She shucked away her layers, down to her shift, and unpinned her hair. She could finally rest.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were very dim as she walked through them, she glanced at all the paintings, and made note of several servant passages that may be of use to her in the future. Skywalker Hall was indeed large, for just walking this one portion, Rey found herself in circles twice. Out one large window, Rey could see the moore stretch forever, and the fresh autumn morning was cool and all trees in the garden were burgundy. She took a narrow flight of stairs down to the main floor, and entered the dining room from behind a panel.

Mrs Organa was at one of the long tables, organizing dishes, and instructing Rose, the young maid, and another on how to properly air a tablecloth.

“Good morning, Mrs Organa.”

“Well, you’re an early bird!” She took some steps closer, and Rey was gifted with a quick kiss to the cheek, and a shake of the hand, “How are you liking Skywalker Hall?” Rey told her she liked it very much.

“Yes, It is quite large to keep up, with such a small staff, but we do our best. Mr Solo likes things to be ready for him whenever he decides to come stay. If he were to live here permanently, it would be much easier to maintain.”

“Mr Solo! Who is that?”

“The owner of Skywalker Hall, of course. Did you not know his name was Solo?” Of course she didn’t, she had never heard of him before. Rey was now puzzled more than she was last night.

“I thought,” Rey continued, “I thought you were the owner of Skywalker Hall.”

“Me?! Bless you child, but I run this house, not own it! I am the manager, though I am distantly related to the Organa family; the ancestral owners of this estate, but it was only on my husbands side; I would never try to take liberty of it. Mr Solo’s Mother was my husband’s distant cousin. Still, Mr Solo is a good Master, he is always fair.”

“And the girl who is to be my student?”

“She is Mr Solo’s ward. He wished me to find her a governess, he would like her raised in the English country. Here she comes, with her nurse.” Rey spun urgently; skipping towards her, holding the hand of her nurse was her new student. She supposed now all was explained. This woman was indeed, not her mistress, but her equal. And her master does not even reside here permanently.

The girl that came to her was young, maybe seven or eight. She skipped and bounced in place, quite the child. “Good Morning Miss Laurent, come and speak to the lady who is to teach you,” said Mrs Organa, “She is to make you into a fine lady someday.”

“ _Is she to be my governess?_ ” the small girls asked.

“Oui.” Her attendant spoke back.

“Are they foreign?” Rey inquired, intrigued to hear the french language.

“The nurse is foreign, and Annetta was born on the continent. They just arrived here a short while ago. She can speak very little english now, compared to a couple of months ago, but her nurse doesn’t speak a lick.” Mrs Organa stared down at the little girl inquisitively, “Perhaps you will be able to make out her meaning more thoroughly?”

Rey’s French was quite good.She had learned French from a French lady, and her teacher had spoken so fast, and so slurred, but by her third year of study, she could understand her as well as if she were speaking plain english. “Mademoiselle Annetta,” She began, “ _Let us go sit by the window, and we can meet each other properly_.” The three walked to a smaller table by the window, and Mrs Organa followed the herd. Rey asked many question in the foreign tongue. Simple questions: How high can you count? Are you able to read? only in French? In return she received simple answers.

“ _Oh! Your French is as good as Mr Solo’_ s!” Annetta stood from her chair and nudged herself closer to where Rey sat, folding her arms over Rey’s lap and taking to her knees, “ _No one here speaks it! We will be able to talk as easily as Mr Solo and I do! And Sophie will be so pleased! She has no one to talk to but me! Sophie is my nurse, and we came here across the sea on a big boat! We stayed in a large room together in swinging beds, and Mr Solo slept on a couch and was sickly with entire time! Mademoiselle, what’s your name_?” Finally her rant came to a pause.

“Erso- Rey Erso.”

She attempted to speak it, “ _Aire-su, Bah! I cannot say it! Well, anyways, when we got off the boat, we road in a carriage! To a very large city. The buildings were large, and the air wasn’t smokey, like where I had come from. And Mr Solo carried me in has arms and Sophie followed. We stayed in a large house, maybe larger than this one! Called a hotel, for nearly a week! Sophie and I played in the garden, and walked to the shoppes…_ ” She continued on with her story, laying her head in her arms in Rey’s lap, and Rey looked to Mrs Organa who asked:

“Can you understand her when she goes so quickly?” Rey could, it reminded her greatly of her classes at Niima. “I wonder, if you could ask her about her parents?”

“Miss Annetta, _With whom did you live when you were in that smokey town that you spoke of_?” Rey turned her the child’s head with her hand.  
“ _I lived with Mama, but she is gone now, to the virgin Mary_.” She folded her hands together, as if to pray, “ _She taught me to dance, and to sing, and recite poetry; when guests came she would have me sit on their knees and recite, would you like me to do that now_?” Annetta rose to stand again.

“ _You may show us_ ,” Rey turned again to Mrs Organa, “ She is going to show us her accomplishments.” And Annetta climbed unto Rey’s lap, sitting sideways, she folded her hands high on her chest and began to recite. The poem was lurid, quite shocking for her age, an infant to wax lyrics of passion and infidelity. ‘ _Surely_ ,’ Rey thought, ‘ _If Mrs Organa could understand this child, she would be red as a robin’s belly right now_.’

Annetta finished, climbed from Rey’s knee, and curtsied her finish. “ _Was it your Mother that taught you that poem_?”

“ _Yes! She would say ‘Raise your voice higher at ‘Love’’ and would raise her hand high to show it, to remind me to perform, and not just to recite. Shall I dance for you now_?” And she waited patiently.

“ _No that will do. But who did you live with after your mother went to the Holy Virgin_?” Rey grabbed the child’s hand, and patted the top with her other.

“ _Mrs Cuvier and her husband. She took me in, but I do not think we were related. They weren’t rich; their house was smaller then the one my mother had. But I was not there long. Mr Solo asked me if I would like to come live with him, and I knew him before Mrs Cuvier, and he was nice, so a said yes! But he has lied, he is never here. But he is still nice, he brings me dresses and doll. Though I would prefer his company, along with the dolls_.” Annetta turned back to her chair, and reclaimed her seat, and finished the tea served with her breakfast.

After breakfast, Rey ventured to the library. Apparently, Mr Solo had directed that it was to be used as her classroom. It was spacious and well stocked. A piano sat under great windows, also a globe resides nearby, and an easel for painting could be found. Around the room, shelves of books stood well stocked, though most of them were locked behind glass doors. One case was open, and filled with what Mr Solo must have deemed fit for the education of a child: several volumes of light literature, geography, biography, poetry, and some light romance novels. Enough to keep a child and a governess entertained. This would keep her busy for the time being, but she know in a matter of months she would need an expanded collection.

Annetta didn’t stay long. Rey got an idea of where she was academically, and while she was docile, she held no over-average qualities. She could not read, she could spell only her name, but she knew decently a repertoire of literature, seemingly average for a child with no formal tutelage. As this was new for them both, she didn’t wish to over confine her in the beginning, “ _Your school hours are done for the day, I suppose. We’ll start again tomorrow after breakfast_.” And she was dismissed to her nurse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey was sketching in the library, still there since brunch, sketching small pictures for Annetta to study and color.

“Would you like to have a full tour of the house?” Mrs Organa came up behind her. Rey looked to her, not frightened, just caught off guard, from being so deep in concentration.

“That will be nice.” It had to be now or tomorrow, because soon the sun would go down, and she didn’t wish to have a tour be candle light.

Mrs Organa took her, room to room, and gallery to gallery. Some of the house had received modern upgrades within the last ten year, but most of it was still quite the fossil. Some areas had still high stone walls, whereas the more frequented areas of the house were paneled over and wall papered. As they walked, Rey felt the need to ask more questions about her employer.

“Is Mr Solo a demanding, fastidious sort of man?”

“Not particularly, he is a gentleman who likes to live comfortably, and likes to see that things are to his tastes and habits.” as they were walking, Mrs Organa closed opened windows, which had been airing the rooms all day.

“Do you like him? Is he well liked?”

“We here at the house like him! The family has always been well respected in this neighborhood, His family has owned these lands since its inception.”

“But is he liked for himself? Leaving his land out of it, do you like him?”

“I have no reason not to, And I think he would be considered a just and liberal landlord by the other tenants. I think him a decent person, but he has gained a certain reputation in some larger cities, not that it’s my place to speak on that matter.” Mrs Organa did like gossip.

“Are they bad reputations?” What kind of man was this?

“Like I said, I cannot say.”

“ Does he have any peculiarities? What sort of character does he possess?” The further she nudged, she hoped she wasn’t reaching the woman's breaking point.

“Not peculiar, I wouldn’t say, though perhaps a bit eccentric. When he speaks to you, you cannot always discern whether he is being serious, or in jest; pleased or contrary. You can’t always follow; at least I can’t. But that’s of no consequence, I like him!” They continued down a long hallway, past their own rooms, “His character, I believe to be passable; he’s travelled much of the world, and seen many things. And I daresay he is clever.” She paused for a moment, thinking of how to add on: “Its his temper... That’s what will get him in the end.”

“What do you mean?”

But that was all the account Rey was going to receive, “Lets see the third floor, not much is up there, just small rooms and a large attic for storage.” She unlocked the door, and they ascended.

It was more narrow here, the rooms were well spaced, and at the end of the single hallway was a door she presumed to be the attic storage. Inside was old furniture, which thirty years ago would have been appropriate, but was now replace with today's new fashions. Large oak chairs were stacked, and besteads that were perhaps a hundred years old were leaned against the walls; they were carved with cherubs and palm branches, and gave story to Skywalker Hall. This was a shrine to its history, caked in dust. To the back was a trap door, and another staircase could be found behind a jutting panel(who knows where it lead). Although one main stairwell was obvious, there seemed to be many ways to traverse this house, via servant’s passages.

“Do the servants live up here?”

“No; most live in apartments further back in the house. No one ever sleeps up here, one could say that if a ghost resided in this manor, this would be its hallway.” They left the attic storage, and Mrs Organa locked the door once again.

“Is there no ghost at Skywalked Hall? Even in legend or stories?”

“I believe not. Though it has been said a madness runs in the blood of the Skywalker lineage, I hope that they rest tranquilly in their graves now. And don’t come tormenting us.”

“Yes, after life’s fitful fever they sleep well.” Rey continued to walk beside her companion when a soft giggle was heard, then morphed to that of a deep guffaw. It was the last sound she had expected to hear in such a place as this one, and it startled her notably. “Did you hear that? Mrs Organa who was that?”

“That was likely Miss Tedo, she does her sewing up here, and sometimes Rose is with her. They are frequently noisy together.” Again the laugh came, and something in it pierced Rey’s nerve.

“Mrs Tedo!” Mrs Organa called, Rey didn’t expect and Miss Tedo to answer, but a head popped from behind a door lower down the hall. “Please mind your volume.”

“Yes ma’am” and quickly she retreated.

“One more spot to show you.” and she stop at a plain looking door, “ This one goes to the tower, and we will be at the roof.”

At the top, they were at level with the crows nests, and could pear inside. Rey leaned over the battlements, and surveyed the grounds which Skywalker Hall resided. Its land expanded a great distance, and from their hight Rey could only see the small church, and not yet the town she had passed. Close to the house the gardens were maintained, but further on in one direction was hilly land, with little freckles; the moor. The other direction held forests, and a trail lead though it.

Here it was tranquil. The air was colder, but the sky was warm with pink and orange. The trees below were either red and yellow, or entirely bare, and Rey felt tenderness with in her. Even if she climbed higher and higher, she knew that she was so far from Jaaku, she would not see it on the horizon.

Now with night upon them, the two returned to the halway, and Mrs Organa locked that door too. It was time to prepare for dinner. “We’ll take dinner in my room, along with the child. Someone will fetch you.”

Back on the second floor, Mrs Organa left her at her room, and the woman walked down to the kitchens. From above her, Rey heard again that now faint cackling. Mrs Tedo, she thought, she hoped to see little of.

This manor was now her domicile, and she was its inmate. Rey entered her room and walked straight to her own window; the view was no less grand. She had the promise of a smooth career, and now she could begin the next chapter of her life.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house's mysterious Master returns home

Many Months Passed, since she arrived at Skywalker Hall.

Fall turned to winter, and winter it stayed. Christmas passed, with little acknowledgment. The same with New Years. Now in February, Rey did her duty, and attended to her pupil. She was given sole care of the child, and saw to all her lessons. In the evenings, they took dinner in Mrs Organa’s rooms; then all sat by the fire, along with the nurse, Sophie.

Rey found Mrs Organa to be as she appeared, a simple woman with mild temperament. The conversations they carried were mild at best, and often shallow in order to keep Mrs Organa’s attention. And after months of pressing, their conversations still could not be turned from that of ‘ _who said what_?’, and ‘ _in my day_!’. Sophie was a shy bird, and also only spoke on lighter topics. Perhaps it was from long periods of talking only with a child, but her attentions seemed better suited towards listening, rather than conversing.

Mrs Organa had been right though: winter at Skywalker Hall was proving to be hard. Less people came and went, and Rey was slowly beginning to feel the isolation that the house was surrounded in. On days when Annetta was playing with her nurse, and Mrs Organa was making jellies in the storeroom, Rey would ask for the key, and go to the tower. She would overlook the grounds, and pray for a gift of overpowered vision; one that would allow her to view the small town, and even further beyond it. Rey was happy, but not fully.

Here she was; in a beautiful manor, with kind people and warm hearths. Still she wished for something else. She was drawn to action. She wanted conversation of meaning, and company with stories to tell her. At her school she was raised to be gracious, and she was guilty for not being fully happy, but who could blame her?

Everyone, likely.

If she wanted to leave she could advertise again, but was boredom a good enough reason to abandon such good people?

Rey pondered these thoughts daily, and she did so now, as she watched white flakes fall from the big window in the library, having just released her student to her nurse.

“Those hills are too cold to roam these months, but you look at them so dearly.” Mrs Organa, ever the esper, came to look besides her. “I’m about to pour tea, will you join me?”

“I’m not in need of tea, thank you.” Rey stared forward still.

“It’s a quiet life, isn’t it? Here in this lonely house.” Mrs Organa could read her face as well as if she could read her mind. “It must be still doom, for a young woman.”

“I wish a woman could have the opportunities of a man. It agitates me to agony that A woman’s only future is that of her homestead. I wish to behold all a imagine in my head, but I am limited to this window. I have never seen a city, and I have never spoken with men, and I fear my whole life will pass.” Melancholy was her disposition these days. She spoke more freely about her heart this moment than she had almost her entire life.

“Fresh air,” Mrs Organa was perhaps startled by where she had taken this, “and exercise. That will do you well. I have a letter that needs posting, and you can take it for me.”

Rey accepted such a task, the walk would give her something to do that wasn’t moping. The small town of Crait was only two miles away, by the time she returned, she supposed it will have only just gotten dark. She fetched her cloak and her muff, and her bonnet, and when she went to the library to collect the letter, little Annetta sat there with Mrs Organa, and they shared tea.

“ _Hurry back, my dear friend, Miss Rey_!” Her small student wished her well, and Rey set off.

The ground was hard these winter months. The dusting of snow was light, and not troublesome, but as it fell now, she suspected that would not be the case come tomorrow. It was 3 o'clock, and the church bell chimed so. Rey walked fast, until she got warm, then slowed to enjoy the path before her. She took the path through the forest, and occasionally stopped to glare up the length of the tall evergreen trees that crowded the path.

When she reached the top of the hill near the church, she looked back behind her at the house, she was half way there. She sat atop the hill for a few moments, and rested upon an old fence that just over it loomed more forest. Crait laid over two hills, which felt more uphill, than down. Near her was a small brooklet, with its small bridge frozen over. She lingered a bit longer, until the sun sank lower, and blue turned softer orange, then continued carefully across the bridge.

A noise littered the air, softly. The calm of the forest was gradually deteriorating, and no sooner then when she had crossed the bridge did a hound appear in front of her. Long haired and tall, the tramp sniffed her skirts, then continued forward. Following behind, the tramples of a horse could be heard. Rey left the path to stand back against a tree, giving the traveler the space they needed on the narrow road.

Rey saw it approach from the dusk; tall and dark the horse was, and its rider matched. They rode past her, and Rey thought them similar to phantoms. But no sooner did they get across the bridge that the ice that covered it unbalanced the beast. The horse’s legs slipped from under it, and the man atop came down, still on its back; one leg was trapped, and he cried out. Rey gasped at the sight.

“What the devil! Off me you beast!” The man kick his horse to stand, it slipped again but held its own this time, Rey was shocked the horse didn’t run off. The dog bound back, and sniffed at his master. He seemed to be quietly swearing, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Are you alright?!” Rey called to the man as she rushed back over, slipping a little at the end, “Are you injured, sir?” She got to her knees to look in his eyes. This stranger was disheveled; his eyes were dark and still displayed the shock from his fall. His black hair flew freely, past his chin, as his top hat was knocked from him.

“Simply stand back.” He got up himself, but the pressure he placed on his leg pained him, and he winced. It pained him to make the yards trip over to the fence beyond the ice, where he sat. His canine came, and jumped to his hind legs, bringing them face to face. “Down Chewie!”

“If you are hurt sir, I can return down the hill or can continue up to Crait to fetch help!.” Rey approached the man again; he was inspecting his leg and foot.

“No thank you, I have no broken bones, simply a sprain.” He tried his foot again, but a loud Ugh! escaped him, and he leaned again on the fence. He stared at her, then to his horse, still paces away. The sun sank lower, and dimmer it grew. The rider wore a dark riding cloak with a fur collar and a silver clasp. Though concealed, she noticed the breadth of his chest. And though he was hunched, she knew he was very tall. Rey didn’t think him to be middle aged, maybe thirty-five at oldest. His brow was stern and heavy; he knew he was defeated.

Rey wasn’t fearful of him, but a bit shy. Had he been her age and handsomer, she wouldn’t have disobeyed his wish of independence. “I cannot leave you, It will be dark soon, and it’s very solitary here. I’ll stay until you can mount your horse.”

He looked at her now, and his brows knitted tighter, “I should think you ought to be home yourself, if you have a home. Where have you come from?”

“Just below the hill. I’m not scared of moonlit paths, let me walk to Crait and get you assistance.” Rey didn’t know what to do other then beg him to let her help.

“From down the hill? You mean the old manor?” He looked over and pointed towards Skywalker Hall.

“Yes, sir.”

“Who owns that house?” he watched her face as she answered.

“Mr Solo.”

“Do you know him; Mr Solo?”

“No, I’ve never seen him.” Really, no one at the house, except Annetta, brought him up without another asking.

“He is not a resident there then?”- “No, Sir.”, she responded, and he asked: “Can you tell me where he is?”

“I cannot.”

“How are you staying at Skywalker Hall? You’re clearly not a servant. You’re…?” He stopped, and looked her up and down. She was dressed plainly: her black cloack, bonnet, and rabbit muff. Her dress was dark brown, with no pattern. She realised he was waiting for her to answer.

“I’m the governess, I’m going to post a letter in town.”

“The governess! Of course! Devil take me If I had forgotten.” He put his hand to his face and wiped from his forehead to his chin, cheeks getting redder, likely from the cold wind. “I won’t ask you to fetch help, Miss Governess, but you can help me yourself. See if you can take hold of my horse’s bridle, and lead him to me.”

She tried, walking over and reaching out. She had never been so close to a horse, not attached to a carriage. Her heart beat, scared to be trampled, and as she grasped at the reigns the horse jumped up, and she flinched back spooked as well. She heard the man chuckling behind her.

“I see,” he said, “You cannot bring the mountain to Mahomet," He chuckled softly, "so you must aid Mahomet to the mountain. Come back.” She stared at him, then back to the horse. “I beg you, Miss Governess, Come back to me.” And she returned to his side. He pressed heavily unto her shoulder and she, in return, wrapped her arm around his middle.

“Forgive me, but for the moment you must be my cane.” Putting as little pressure on his leg as possible, she lead him to the horse, and he stumbled along besides her.

Finally there, he mounted his horse with great pain, “Thank you. Now hurry to Crait and deliver your letter. Return as quickly as you can. Who knows what lurks in this dark woods.” The touch of his spurred heel made the horse trot off, and he rode down the hill, with his dog following behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Upon her return to the manor, Rey lurked outside the front door, not wanting to yet lose the excitement that had occured on her walk to Crait. Returning inside meant returning to stagnation. She lingered a moment more, then made her way in. The hallways were dark, but different rooms were lit from within, and their light lingered out. At the far end of the Foyer, the distinct voice of Annetta could be heard, talking fast and high pitched. Rey hurried up stairs to her room, and disrobed from her outerwear. Exiting, she walked further on to Mrs Organa’s room, where the door was open and a great fire was lit at the hearth. But before it laid a great creature. A dog. Rey rang the bell, and Rose came up to answer

“What dog is this?”

“It came with the master.”

“With whom?”

“The master! He’s just returned not long ago!” This surely wasn't….

“Is Mrs Organa with him now?” She looked at the dog, he simply laid in the warmth of the fire.

“Yes, and Miss Annetta, they’re in the parlour. Finn is gone for a surgeon; the master had an accident, and was thrown from his horse. He’s alright, but his ankle is quite swollen.”

“Did he fall on Crait Lane?” Rey asked, but she knew the answer. Of course this was the same man, it was impossible not to be.

“Yes, he said his horse slipped on ice.” Rey sat in the chair, not sure if she was feeling mortified or bewildered that _that_   was her first meeting with her new master. But Mrs Organa quickly entered, and repeated all that Rose had just spoken, adding that the surgeon was now with Mr Solo, then she gave orders for tea.

Mr Solo went to bed early that night, and did not rise early the next morning.

The next morning, during Annetta’s lesson, the child would not be still, too excited her caretaker had returned. They had had to leave the library, as that was now turned into a waiting room for callers and inquirers, who wished to have a meeting with Mr Solo. They now sat in the open space of a gallery on the second floor. Rey had their lesson arranged on the table, but Annetta was restless. Continuously, she ran to the banister to spy on the people coming and going. Over and over she came up with pretexts for going down stairs, likely to enter the library, where she was surely not wanted. It was only when Rey became visibly angry that she sat down at the table, but still she continued on about her “Ami, Monsieur Benjamin Organa Solo,” as she called him. Rey had never heard his given name until then.

Annetta went on about him, and the presents he surely brought with him. “ _He always brings dresses. I like them when they are lovely, but some are very plain. My favorite are dolls, and for Christmas I asked Sophie to write him for me, and I asked for a tea set. We were sure he would be in Naboo at some point, but he moves so frequently. I hope he received it_.”

“Please, let us continue our lesson,” then Rey repeated it in French. Learning English was a high priority, and she was getting better, but still she preferred French.

“ _I’m sure he brought something for you too! Last night he asked me the name of my governess, and whether she was thin and pale, and I said ‘Yes!’, because that is true, isn’t it Miss_?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey and Annetta took their dinner in Mrs Organa’s room, as they had these many months. They had passed the afternoon in their new schoolroom, and when dusk fell, Rey finally allowed Annetta to wonder to the library, for the flow of people had slowed, and the quietness made Rey assume Mr Solo was much more free than he had been this morning. Rey sat by the fire, and enjoyed her thoughts in the silence. But it did not last, for Mrs Organa came to inform her:

“Mr Solo would be glad if you and your pupil joined him for tea this evening in the parlour. He has been so engaged today, he had not the time to call on you earlier.”

“When does he take his tea?” Rey didn’t yet move from her chair.

“Oh, 6 o'clock, he keeps early hours in the country. You had better change your dress now, I’ll come with you to help with the fastenings.”and the older woman grabbed the candle from the table nearby.

“Must I change? All my dresses are similar.”

“You must have one that’s better! I always dress for the evening when Mr Solo is here.”

  
Rey had only three dresses, the brown one she wore now, a black one of similar style, and a light gray one that she had made for one formal occasion she attended in the past. She chose to wear the black one; it was slightly nicer then the brown, for it was made of silk, but Rey still felt it just as similar.

“Do you have a brooch you can wear?” The older woman looked around the room, but very little personal touch had been put upon the room, for Rey had very little to unpack when she arrived. And no, she owned no jewelry.

Down she was lead, across the foyer, to the parlour. ‘ _Why do I feel like this is a trial_?’ Rey thought, ‘ _And I’m about to be sentenced_?’

Two wax candles sat on the table. Annetta sat before the fire, stroking the dog that laid beside her. Mr Solo sat near her, on the couch, sitting up right, but with his leg high, foot resting on a pillow, and his other on the floor. Fire illuminated his face, his nose cast a shadow upon his cheek; it was more remarkable for its character rather than its beauty: broad with a crook. His eyes and mouth were grim, yes- _grim_ , Rey thought. He was broad now still, without his cloak, and she could tell he had an athletic build. But for someone so tall, he was not graceful.

“Here is Miss Erso, sir.” Mrs Organa said in her quiet way.

He still did not take his eyes from the child or dog. He lifted his hand to the chair to the right of him, “Let Miss Erso be seated.” He did not seem to care whether she was there or not. Rey took the seat, feeling perhaps a bit burdensome. Though a polite, eager reception would have also probably confused her.

He sat on as a statue would, and neither spoke nor moved. Mrs Organa took it upon herself to begin a conversation, and went on about how the grounds had been keeping this last winter. She asked about his journey here, and spoke of the annoyance that must have been that dreadful sprain.

“I should like some tea now, madam,” was the sole response she got. She rang the bell, and Rose came with a tray. Rey and Annetta went to the table, where Mrs Organa arranged cups and spoons, but the master did not leave the couch.

“Could you take the master his cup?” She address Rey, “Annetta may spill it.” Rey did as she was requested. Mr Solo took the cup from her hand, and Annetta saw it appropriate to ask a question in her favor: “ _Sir, Isn’t there a present for Miss Erso as well? In your chest that’s coming from town_?”

“Who talks of presents?” He looked up to Rey, “Do you expect a present, Miss Erso? Are you fond of presents?” His voice was quite gruff.

“I hardly know, sir. I have little experience with them, though I’ve heard them to be pleasant things.”

“ ‘heard them to be’? What do you think of them, Miss Erso?”

“I could hardly give you an answer that would satisfy you, sir.”

Mr Solo leaned his face into his hand, similarly to yesterday in the wood. “Miss Erso, you are not so unsophisticated as young Annetta: she seeks a present from me the moment she hears me walk through the door. Yet you beat around the bush.”

“I cannot sir, Annetta considers you an old acquaintance, she is comfortable asking for such things. She says you always bring her treats from your travels, and now she is accustomed to it. I am a stranger, and have no right to such an acknowledgement.” Perhaps she thought that would bring this awkward conversation to an end. She returned to the table, and took her seat.

“You needn’t be so modest.” He began after a moment had passed, “I have examined Annetta, and you have taken great pains with her. She is not bright, and she has no talents. Yet in short time, she has improved greatly.” He did not look behind him to give the compliment.

“Sir, now you have given me my present. To a teacher, the best present that they can receive is an acknowledgment of praise for their student’s progress.” Rey smiled to herself, and sipped form her cup.

“Hmph.” was Mr Solo’s response. “Come now, to the fire,” They all obeyed: Annetta sprung back to the fire, Rey took her place again in the chair at Mr Solo’s side, and Mrs Organa sat by the window, and continued her knitting.

“You have been a resident of my house for three months then?” Mr Solo asked her, now he turned his head to where she sat.

“Yes, sir.”

“And where did you come from?”

“Niima.” She replied.

“Niima? In Jaaku? A charity School? How long were you there?”

“Nine Years.”

“Nine Years?! No wonder you have the look of another world upon your face. Spending half as much time there would give thorns to anyone’s constitution. When I came upon you yesterday in the wood, I thought you fable, and that you had bewitched my horse.” He looked amused, but also very serious. Rey didn’t know what her response should be, but luckily he continued, “I’m still not sure. Who are your parents?”

“I have no parents.” she stated it bluntly, saying it outloud no longer hurt her.

“We all have parents. Do you not remember them?”

“No.” They both paused, Mr Solo let out a sigh.

“Were you waiting for your people, while you stood by the road last night?”

“My people, sir?”

“The fairies and elves, it was a proper moonlit evening for them. Did I break through one of your rings, and you through that damned ice on the bridge in return?”

Rey shook her head, “No sir, these lands are too dastardly and harsh for them, so they left hundreds of years ago.” She responded as seriously as Mr Solo had asked. Mrs Organa dropped her knitting to her lap, and watched the conversation with raised brows; she didn’t understand what kind of talk this was.

“Well…” Mr Solo waited, and began anew, “You must have some kinsfolk. Any aunts or uncles?”

“None that I know of.”

“And a home?”

“I have none.” Now she was not being entirely truthful, but she did not consider Mrs Plutt to be her Aunt, and neither did she consider Plutt Estate to be her home.

“No sibling I presume.” He stated, and she nodded in agreement, “How did you come to be here?”

“Mrs Organa answered my advertisement.”

The woman herself chimed in: “And wonderful it’s been since she arrived here! Annetta speaks better english, and the company is-”

“No need in trying to give her a character. I have her to thank for this sprain.” He gave Rey a smirk, but the widow looked baffled. “How long did you attend Niima Academy?”

“Nine Years.”

“And you are nineteen now?” Rey agreed, “So your entire adolescence you lived as a nun, and now you are here, hundreds of miles away. Quite the adventure.” Rey didn’t think so, it had never felt adventurous...until the previous night in the wood.

“Can you play, Miss Erso?”

“A little.” She didn’t excell at music as she had at art, but she knew enough to teach.

“Go, play for us.” Through the attached door was the library, where the piano sat. Rey rose from her seat and sank to another. She positioned her hands, and began the minuet she knew best, one by Bach. “Stop!”, came abruptly from the other room, she was not but three bars in. She left the piano, and walked back to the parlour

“You play little, I see. The same amount as any English school girl. Perhaps better than some, but not well enough to accompany a singer.” No, she had never done that.

“This afternoon Annetta showed me some of the sketches you drew, but I don’t know if they were entirely your doing, perhaps the master helped you?”

“No! I would not show off work that was not entirely mine.” ‘ _No one can take credit for my work, but me_!’ she thought.

“Well, that checks off pride.” He countered, “Bring me your portfolio, if what you say is true. But know that I can see through patchwork.” And he held her gaze, searching.

“I will let you look, and you can judge for yourself.” And she brought her portfolio from the library.

He opened it on his lap, Annetta and Mrs Organa came to look as well, one over the book directly, and one over his shoulder. “Do not crowd me! Step back and I will hand you the drawings when I am done with them.” the two stood back, Annetta not fully leaving his view.

He scrutinized every sketch, every water color, then passed them on one by one when he was done. On one particular painting, a mountain with snow, he lingered on longer. “What is your reference for drawing these?”

“My mind, sir.” The one he had stopped on was not one she was proud of, but kept all the same.

“And you have never traveled?” He still swept across it; perhaps it brought on a memory?

“I’ve lived only in Jaaku, then came to live here”

“This mountain, it is the Canigou, a Pyrenees Mountain. You must have seen it; as a sketch in a book maybe, because this is that mountain.” She didn’t believe she had, but said nothing. He set the painting aside, not passing it to the group. “Were you happy, when you painted these pictures?”

“Yes, sir. I can become absorbed; to paint is one of my most earnest pleasures.” She smiled again.

“That isn’t saying much. Your pleasures, by what you have told me, have been very few.” He held her eye again, but now their stares grew long. Neither said anything. Rey felt her heartbeat quicken, but she felt he was testing her, daring her to look away first. The only thing that broke their war was the clock, striking the new hour.

“9 o'clock, do you always allow Annetta to stay up so late?” He broke first to check the clock, then folded the portfolio closed, “Take her to bed.” Annetta came to kiss him, before taking Rey’s hand, and quitting the room.

“I wish you all good night.” he called, as they crossed the threshold.

Rey took Annetta upstair, and put her to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get these two chapters out together, because I wanted everyone to meet our lovable idiot: Ben Solo. He's looked for love in all the wrong places, but things are about to change.He thinks he's so smart, but he's got another thing coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the AU everyone compares reylo to but I've never seen one written. I really love the original story, and a lot of the movie and tv adaptions. I'm using all of them as references. I have my book of Jane Eyre open right next to me while writing this actually. I want to make sure I get all of my favorite scenes in here. I also do plan to take some creative liberties, to make the narrative fit better, and give us some more 'sensual' moments, but i'm going to try and keep plot points the same. This story isn't beta'd, although I wish it was. Until I find someone, there will likely be a few mistakes that I just can't find on my own. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Also sorry about the lack of a Ben Solo in this chapter, he pops up in the next one.


End file.
